


Misc. Moonlight Drabbles

by KatieTaylor



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Object POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieTaylor/pseuds/KatieTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few extra drabbles I wrote that don't fit into the other two collections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misc. Moonlight Drabbles

**Between Two Lines**   
_Josef PG13 (Spoilers for Sleeping Beauty)_

“I’m not even sure I know how to mourn him.”

Wow, is he actually… crying? I feel a little guilty. Oh wait, no I don’t. A sniffle, shift of clothing – aw, isn’t that cute – the salt of tears in the air. It still can’t believe she brought a CAMERA to my office. Beth, that’s… ruthless. I like it. 

I wonder briefly how I would react if it were Mick reduced to ash in some cement tomb. My best friend; my one trusted ally. How would I mourn him? 

C’mon Mick, we need to find this SOB.

**The Door**   
_PG13 This is a drabble response to a challenge by eris on MLL:  
MLL UWS – (Eris challenge) Coraline's and Mick's wedding night as she's watching over Mick before he wakes up. Do it from an unusual POV. Either sleeping Mick; the remorseful side of Coraline - or something inanimate in the room, like the mirror that saw   
This is from the POV of the hotel room door. _

A hand grabs my handle, slick with sweat. It’s disgusting. A hard shoe kicks me and I grudgingly swing open. The deed is repaid by the heel of that shoe slamming me shut. 

Couples always come in here for their wedding night and weeks later they’ll be back with someone else; someone new. They’re all the same; dirty creatures covering me and each other with their filth. 

I’d thought the same of these two. Whispers of love and forever – lies. But the moans sound different; then deafening, chilling silence followed by raised voices; those usually come much later. What happened?

**Julia**   
_PG13 – a response to a challenge (1000 words or less with the word prompt “knots”) issued at the Blue Whale Pub. Julia’s thoughts while LeeJay has her tied up in Out of the Past_

My God, what have I done? How could I be so stupid? I know I’m not going to make it out of here alive and I won’t be the last he kills, no matter how I wish it to be so. Why didn’t I listen to Mick – he was right and tried to warn me. LeeJay will go after him next and then…

He stands and walks toward me. I’m scared. My wrists hurt from being bound. I deserve it all – the pain, the death he’s about to bring, everything he does – because I believed him; I released a monster.


End file.
